civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquest of the New World (Civ5)
The New World scenario of Civilization V came along with the Incan and Spanish DLC. The objective is to get the most points by playing as a European nation or a Native American tribe. It is somewhat similar to Colonization. Gameplay The Native American tribes spawn in various locations around the American continent(s), which will be randomly generated each time a new game is started. They begin play with several Settlers, Workers, and military units and a large amount of gold, and should focus on claiming as much territory as possible and increasing their military and economic strength before dealing with expansionist neighbors. The European nations spawn in England, Spain, and France, which will always be on the far eastern side of the map. They each begin play with a well-developed capital city, a Worker, and a Caravel, and should focus on exploring the New World and finding choice tracts of land to settle. They may declare war on the Native Americans freely, but are unable to declare war on each other until they have researched Piracy. Additionally, all European naval units begin play with the Scurvy "promotion," which gives them a chance to lose 1 HP each time they end a turn outside of friendly territory. This promotion persists until the Navigation School - a national wonder unique to this scenario - is constructed. In addition to the standard scoring methods, civilizations can earn points by sending Caravels to China or collecting treasures. China's cultural borders will always be on the far western side of the map, and moving a Caravel adjacent to them will remove the unit from play and award points to its owner - 200 for the first Caravel, 100 for the second, and 50 for the third. These rewards are only given for the first three Caravels to reach China, and one nation can earn multiple rewards, so naval dominance can quickly propel a civilization toward victory in this scenario. Treasures are special units that appear when city-states or Native American cities are razed. Natural wonders also generate treasures at regular intervals if they are within a civilization's cultural borders. A civilization that returns a treasure to its capital will score 100 points. Treasure units are unable to defend themselves and can be plundered by military units, so it's important to protect them from marauding barbarians and opportunistic neighbors on the way to the capital. Victory goes to the first civilization to score 1000 points, or to the civilization with the highest score after 100 turns have elapsed. Civilizations This scenario features six playable civilizations, split into two subgroups. European All of these civilizations have their unique units omitted for the scenario. *Spain **Leader: Isabella **Unique Ability: Seven Cities of Gold - Gold bonus for discovering a Natural Wonder (Bonus enhanced if first to discover it). Culture, Happiness, and Tile Yields from Natural Wonders doubled. **City List: Seville, Santo Domingo, Nombre de Dios, San Juan, Havana, Panama, Veracruz, Acapulco, Cartagena, Buenos Aires, Callao, Ascuncion, Valparaiso, Antigua *England **Leader: Elizabeth **Unique Ability: Sun Never Sets - +2 Movement for all Naval Units. **City List: Plymouth, Roanoke Island, Jamestown, St. Orange, St. Johns, Plymouth Colony, Portsmouth, Salem, Boston, Windsor, Wethersfield, St. Mary's City, Saybrook, Providence *France **Leader: Francis I (a re-used Napoleon) **Unique Ability: Native Allies - City-State Influence degrades at half and recovers at twice the normal rate. **City List: La Rochelle, Charlesbourg Royale, Montreal, Antarctique, Fort Caroline, Tadoussac, Port Royal, Quebec, Saint Cristophe, Trois Rivieres, Dominica, Fort Saint Pierce, Cayenne, La Grenade Native American All of these civilizations retain their unique features, as well as their regular city names. *The Inca **Leader: Pachacuti ** Unique Ability: Great Andean Road - Units ignore terrain costs when moving into any tile with Hills. No maintenance costs for improvements in Hills; half cost elsewhere. ** Unique Unit: Slinger (Replaces Archer) ** Unique Improvement: Terrace Farm (Improvement) *The Aztecs **Leader: Montezuma ** Unique Ability: Sacrificial Captives - Gains Faith from each enemy unit killed. ** Unique Unit: Jaguar (Replaces Warrior) ** Unique Improvement: Floating Gardens (Replaces Water Mill) *The Iroquois **Leader: Hiawatha ** Unique Ability: The Great Warpath *** Original Version: Units move through Forest and Jungle in friendly territory as if it is Road. These tiles can be used to establish Trade Routes upon researching the Wheel. *** Deluxe Version: Units move through Forest and Jungle in friendly territory as if they were Roads. These tiles can be used to establish City Connections upon researching The Wheel. Caravans move along Forest and Jungle as if they were Roads. ** Unique Unit: Mohawk Warrior (Replaces Swordsman) ** Unique Building: Longhouse (Replaces Workshop) Deluxe The Deluxe edition of this scenario, exclusive to Brave New World, adds four new civilizations. * Dutch (European) ** Leader: William ** Unique Ability: Dutch West India Company - 50% more Trade Routes Available (Round Down). * Portugal (European) ** Leader: Catherine (a re-used Maria I) ** Unique Ability: Mare Clausum - Resource Diversity grants twice as much Gold for Portugal in Trade Routes. * The Maya (Native American) ** Leader: Pacal ** Unique Ability: Hero Twins - Receive a second Pantheon Belief when forming their minor religion at the start of the game. ** Unique Unit: Atlatlist (Replaces Archer) ** Unique Building: Pyramid (Replaces Shrine) * The Shoshone (Native American) ** Leader: Pocatello ** Unique Ability: Great Expanse - Founded Cities start with additional territory. Units receive a combat bonus when fighting within their own territory. ** Unique Unit: Pathfinder (Replaces Scout) ** Unique Improvement: Tipi Non-Playable In addition to the six playable civilizations (ten in the Deluxe edition), these two civilizations appear in this scenario as non-playable civilizations, and do not have units or cities. *China **Leader: Wu Zetian **Additional info: European civilizations can send explorer ships to its thin strip of territory in the West to gain some points. *Old World **Leader: Oda Nobunaga (!) **Additional info: This civilization is only used to restrict access from additional parts of Europe. City-States Not all these City-States appear in the game. *'Inuit' (white color and Cultured) The Inuits are indigenous people inhabiting the Arctic regions of Greenland and North America. Note: Maritime would have suited them better due to the ocean being their primary food source. *'Maya' (light orange color and Cultured) The Maya are indigenous inhabitants of the Yucatan Peninsula. They were a civilization skilled in mathematics and astronomy and builders of elaborate carved stone pyramids. *'Yanomami' (light orange color and Cultured) The Yanomami are an indigenous tribe of the Amazon basin. They are a stone age culture that had no known contact with Europeans until 1929. Note: The Yanomami were too deep in the rainforest to encounter early explorers and their society is significantly warlike. *'Muisca' (light orange and Cultured) The Muisca are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the central highlands of Colombia. They first had contact with the Spanish in 1537 and are a likely source of the legend of El Dorado. *'Hopi' (light orange and Cultured) The Hopi are some of the indigenous people of the southwestern United States. They were the first encountered by Coronado’s expedition in 1540. *'Anasazi' (light orange and Cultured) The Anasazi are an ancient indigenous culture, forerunners of the modern Puebloan peoples. The Anasazi are known for having build the Mesa Verde cliff dwellings. Note: the Anasazi were long gone by the time of contact and are ancestors to Puebloan groups like the Hopi. *'Seminole' (gray and Militaristic) The Seminoles are some of the indigenous people of Florida, and are closely related to the Muscogee (both are Creek peoples). Note: Seminole are descended from Creek (Muscogee) Indians, the first groups encountered in Florida include the Calusa and the Timucua. *'Lakota' (blue and Militaristic) The Lakotas are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the North American plains. *'Cherokee' (peach and Militaristic) The Cherokee are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the southeastern Unites States. They are closely related to the Iroquois, so it is thought they migrated south from the Great Lakes in prehistoric times. *'Muscogee' (middle cyan and Militaristic) The Muscogee are some of the indigenous people of the southeastern United States and descended from the Mississippian culture. *'Mapuche' (goldenrod and Militaristic) The Mapuche are some of the indigenous people of Chile and Argentina. They were referred to as Araucanians by the Spanish colonists. *'Carib' (green and Maritime) The Caribs are some of the indigenous people of the West Indies. They fought some of the earliest wars against the Spanish. Note: The Caribs have a fairly warlike culture. *'Algonquin' (light green and Maritime) The Algonquin are a group of indigenous inhabitants of Quebec. They became archrivals of the Iroquois with whom they competed in the fur trade. *'Huron' (light purple and Maritime) The Huron are some of the indigenous people of Canada, primarily living on the north shore of Lake Ontario at the time of European contact. *'Wabanaki' (middle purple and Maritime) The Wabanaki are the "people of the dawn" — indigenous people of the maritime provinces of eastern Canada. *'Arawak' (light orange and Maritime) The Arawaks are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the West Indies. They were the first natives encountered by Christopher Columbus. Special Techs in this Scenario *Imperialism *Piracy *Professional Soldiers *Religious Orders *Royal Guards *Treasure Fleet *Warships Special Unit Privateer Special Wonder Navigation School Special Unit Names Caravels *De Leon *Narvaez *De Vaca *Magellan *De Soto *Ulloa *Vespucci *Cartier *Roberval *Champlain *Rut *Chancellor *Willoughby *Grenville *Hudson Conquistadors *Cortes *Cordova *Pizarro *Orellana *Coronado *Montejo *Balboa *Villegagnon *Laudonnierre *Ribault *Devereux *Norreys *Mountjoy *Smith *Winthrop Privateers *Menendez *Santa Cruz *Fleury *Le Clerc *Le Testu *De Sores *Drake *Raleigh *Hawkins *Cavendish *Frobisher *Gilbert Category:Scenarios Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Spanish Category:English Category:French Category:Incan Category:Aztec Category:Iroquois Category:Civilization V